1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for connecting optic fibers to an integrated optic circuit and to a method for making the said device. In particular, this device provides a temperature-stable and vibration-resistant means for connecting fibers to integrated optic circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art systems, a fiber is held steady. Then one end of the said fiber is polished or cleanly cut and the said fiber is brought near to the integrated optic circuit so as to immobilize the surface of this fibre end in a direction parallel to the entrance of the integrated optic circuit. Then, a bonder is deposited around the fiber and the integrated optic circuit so that, after bonding, the fiber and the circuit are joined to each other. This connection is reinforced by bonding the fiber to a support 12 by means of a spot of bonder 4'. Thus, an assemblied piece is obtained such as the one shown in FIG. 1 where the fiber 1 is held in a support 12. The fiber 1 has a surface 10 near an integrated optic circuit 3 and the said fiber 1 is bonded to the circuit 3 by the bonder 4.
However, with these prior art methods, it is difficult, on the one hand, to join the optic fiber perfectly with the integrated optic circuit and, on the other hand, to obtain stress resistant bonding. For a light effort frequently causes a break in the bonding. Furthermore, temperature variations may cause modifications or alterations in optic couplings.
The invention pertains to a device and a method which can resolve these difficulties.